With the rapid development of network technologies, network systems are being constructed in a faster pace. With the widespread of the Internet, people conducting online daily activities is becoming a trend, for example, searching and browsing information, purchasing merchandises or making friends.
Users usually connect to the Internet through an ISP (Internet Service Provider). ISPs are companies or institutions that provide access to Internet and Internet services. These companies invest money to build connection control room and rent large amount of bandwidths, then distribute the bandwidths to individual users with a certain charge. Users normally connect to the Internet by dial-up or dedicated lines through servers provided by the ISPs.
However, there are a lot of malicious programs (or viruses) that may cause users' computers to malfunction, data lost or theft. Currently, users may purchase firewall software/hardware or install security devices in their local area network to stop intrusion of viruses. However, there are so many kinds of malicious programs, Internet users need to have many kinds of information security devices. The installation or maintenance of these devices is a large burden and sometimes not effective enough. In addition, even if malicious packets can be blocked out at the client side, the bandwidths may be occupied by the large amount of malicious packets. Moreover, logs of information security events generated by these information security devices are too cumbersome and complicated for ordinary users to understand what the problems are.
In summary, there is a need for a control system and protection method for integrated information security services that provides user-friendly information security protection with low cost.